Feuerwhisky
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 3. Katie ist sich sicher, dass es keine gute Idee war, sich von Adrian küssen zu lassen. Aber ist es eine gute Idee, sich mit Adrian zu betrinken?


**Anmerkung: **Das ist die Fortsetzung zur Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte. XD Die ganzen Reviews haben ja förmlich dazu eingeladen, weiter über eine Fortsetzung nachzudenken. Ich möchte hier an dieser Stelle auch allen danken, die liebenswürdigerweise ein Review dagelassen haben :) Dieser Teil hier ist wieder aus Katies POV geschrieben. Man muss 'Wann immer dir danach ist' und 'Spielchen' nicht gelesen haben, um Teil 3 zu verstehen, aber man kann und darf das sogar sehr gerne tun :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Und ja ... ich habe die komplette Fortsetzung heute geschrieben. Phew. Jetzt hab ich erstmal genug getippt^^ Und sollte da noch was nachkommen, dann auch erst mal nicht die nächsten Tage über, da muss ich nämlich wieder arbeiten *g* Ich bin also nicht immer so schnell. Nur wenn es grad passt mit der Kreativität :)

**Feuerwhisky**

„Und das Schlimme daran ist, ich wusste ja nur zu gut, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen", gab Katie Bell hilflos zu und setzte sich bequemer auf ihrem Bett zurecht, die Arme um die nackten Knie geschlungen. „Aber es hat sich so toll angefühlt, ich meine, Merlin, kann Adrian küssen ..."

„Adrian?" unterbrach Leanne, die auf ihrem eigenen Bett saß, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und blickte die Freundin dabei vielsagend an.

Katie errötete und senkte den Blick, und Leanne verdrehte die Augen, legte sich der Länge nach auf ihrer Tagesdecke zurecht und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf ihrem weichen Kopfkissen ab.

„Seid ihr also schon auf Vornamensbasis, ja?" fragte sie leicht spöttisch, obwohl sie im Grunde genau wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

„Nein, sind wir nicht", gab Katie auch gleich zu. „Das ist mir bloß so rausgerutscht. Seitdem wir Mittwoch rumgeknutscht haben, kann ich nicht mal wirklich an ihn als Pucey denken. Ich hab ihn in Gedanken Adrian genannt – auch wenn ich das natürlich so niemals wagen würde."

Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Pucey – Adrian – darauf reagieren würde, und sie hatte keine Lust, sich auf irgendeine Art auslachen, blöd anlabern oder verarschen zu lassen. Adrian würde eben nur in ihren Gedanken Adrian bleiben, so wie er seit ungefähr drei Jahren ohnehin ständig in ihren Gedanken präsent war. Sie war verknallt in den Kerl, aber sie war auch vernünftig genug um zu wissen, dass es besser war, wenn ihre Gedanken auch nur genau das blieben – ihre Gedanken. Die Einzige, der sie davon erzählt hatte, war ihre beste Freundin und Zimmerkameradin, Leanne. Und Leanne konnte so etwas für sich behalten.

„Was auch besser so ist", sagte Leanne jetzt in einem warnenden Tonfall. „Nichts für ungut, Katie, und ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, dass diese ganze Nachhilfe vielleicht ja gar nicht so schlecht ist, damit dich Pucey auch mal außerhalb des Quidditchplatzes wahrnimmt, aber ich will auch nicht, dass der Arsch jetzt mit dir seine idiotischen Spielchen spielt und dich benutzt und verletzt."

Katie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und drehte eine lose blonde Haarlocke zwischen zwei Fingern. Sie konnte in Gedanken noch immer hören, wie sich Adrian und Bletchley unterhalten hatten, als sie den Korridor entlanggegangen waren in Richtung Slytherin, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie inzwischen den Umkleideraum von Gryffindor verlassen und sich nicht weit entfernt von ihnen befunden hatte. Nur knutschen, hatte Bletchley grinsend gefragt. Ich arbeite daran, hatte Adrian vielsagend geantwortet. Katie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ja, sie wusste natürlich, es war alles nur eins von Adrians ständigen Spielchen. Aber dennoch ...

„Ich pass schon auf mich auf", versicherte sie Leanne lahm, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es sicher nicht Teil von auf sich aufpassen war, wenn sie zuließ, dass Adrian Pucey sie im Umkleideraum von Slytherin küsste. Und seine Hände auf ihrem Hintern platzierte. Und ihr T-Shirt höher schob, als sie das eigentlich wollte.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass Katies Noten in Zaubertränke ganz dringend Nachhilfe bedurften, wenn sie ihren ZAG in dem Fach mit dem gewünschten Ohnegleichen erreichen wollte. Professor Snape hatte ihr Adrian Pucey, den gefürchteten Jäger aus der Slytherinmannschaft, als Nachhilfelehrer zugewiesen, für den Katie dummerweise schon seit fast drei Jahren heimlich schwärmte. Und damit nicht genug, nein, sie hatten sich letzten Mittwoch, als die Nachhilfe ausgefallen war, auch noch auf dem Quidditchplatz zufällig treffen und in ein Unwetter geraten müssen, das dazu geführt hatte, dass sie einander im Umkleideraum von Slytherin nähergekommen waren. Natürlich, es waren nur wieder Adrians ständige Spielchen, aber Katies Gefühle fuhren nun erst recht Achterbahn, auch wenn Adrian hiervon natürlich hoffentlich nichts ahnte. Für ihn war sie nur eine unbedeutende kleine Gryffindor.

„Das nennst du aufpassen, wenn du den Kerl jetzt schon in Gedanken bei seinem Vornamen nennst?" fragte Leanne spöttisch zurück. „Du hast eine merkwürdige Vorstellung davon, was aufpassen bedeutet, Katie Bell. Du hättest dich nicht küssen lassen dürfen, ganz einfach."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Katie und fügte in Gedanken noch ein, aber wehr du dich mal gegen Adrian Pucey, wenn er dich mit seinen blauen Augen ansieht, du weiche Knie bekommst und dir nur noch wünschst, er ... Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie gerade die ganzen Klischees einer albernen und verknallten Blondine erfüllte. Oh, Leanne hatte ja so recht. Sie hätte das nicht mit sich machen lassen dürfen.

„Klar kann Pucey küssen", fuhr Leanne unerbittlich auf ihre bodenständige und vernünftige Art fort. „Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann, hat er sich schon durch die halbe Schule geküsst, und an solchen Gerüchten ist zumindest immer ein Stückchen Wahrheit dran. Aber du bist nicht nur eine Gryffindor und auch noch die Jägerin seines gegnerischen Teams, du bist auch diejenige, die am Ende verletzt ist, wenn Pucey morgen oder übermorgen mit dem nächsten verknallten Mädchen durch die Korridore läuft. Darum sage ich es dir als deine beste Freundin nochmal, Katie, lass ihn nicht so mit dir spielen."

„Ich weiß das alles doch selbst!" verteidigte sich Katie, und es stimmte, sie wusste es ja auch. Sie wusste, dass sie nie mehr für Adrian Pucey sein würde als eine dumme Gryffindor, die man leicht verarschen konnte. Aber immerhin, so war sie auch einmal in den Genuss gekommen, mit ihrem Schwarm herumzuknutschen. Egal was Leanne sagte, ein völlig unvernünftiger Teil von Katie war trotzdem auch der Meinung, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.

„Dann halte dich auch daran", bat Leanne eindringlich. „Die ganzen Slytherins machen doch nichts als Ärger. Ich meine, es ist eine Sache, für einen davon zu schwärmen – so viel Ärger sie auch machen, so gut sehen sie schließlich auch aus, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Flints schrecklichen Zähnen – aber sich dann auf etwas mit ihnen einzulassen, das ist einfach nur ... ziemlich naiv, würde ich sagen. Zumindest wenn du jetzt auf mehr hoffst, nur weil er dich geküsst hat, Katie."

„Ich erhoffe mir nicht mehr", erwiderte Katie sofort, obwohl sie sich da selbst nicht einmal sicher war, ob das so stimmte. Im Grunde hoffte sie seit fast drei Jahren auf mehr, und die Knutscherei hatte nun nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sie auf einmal gar kein Interesse mehr an Adrian hatte.

„Naja", merkte Leanne lediglich zweifelnd an und hob schon wieder eine Augenbraue.

Katie ignorierte den Blick und rutschte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch vom Bett. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde sie zu spät zum Training kommen, und dann konnte sie sich wieder auf eine Strafpredigt von Oliver gefasst machen, die sich gewaschen hatte. Plus, so konnte sie zweimal dem Drachenfeuer entgehen, denn Leannes Predigten musste sie sich dann auch nicht mehr anhören. Zwar war Leanne wesentlich erträglicher als Oliver, hatte sogar guten Grund für ihre Predigten und meinte es auch nur gut, weil sie sich Sorgen um Katie machte, aber Katie war im Bezug auf Adrian gerade selbst so verwirrt, dass sie es eigentlich vorgezogen hätte, sich nicht ständig von ihrer Freundin anhören zu müssen, was für einen Fehler sie begangen hatte.

„Training?" fragte Leanne mitleidig. Im Gegensatz zu Katie war Leanne zwar eine begeisterte Zuschauerin bei den Quidditchspielen, pflegte jedoch auch immer wieder zu sagen, dass sie selbst ganz froh war, keiner Mannschaft anzugehören und schon gar nicht der von Oliver Wood, der, wie allgemein bekannt war, es gut und gerne etwas übertrieb, was Quidditch im Allgemeinen und Training im Besonderen anging.

Katie nickte nur, während sie aus ihren bequemen Shorts und dem weiten T-Shirt schlüpfte, beides zusammengeknüllt auf ihr Bett warf und sich gleich schon ihre Quidditchkleidung anzog. Wenig später befand sie sich auch schon auf dem Quidditchplatz beim Training mit der Gryffindormannschaft. Während sie es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, waren Fred und George Weasley, die beiden Treiber, zehn Minuten verspätet eingetroffen, was Oliver die beiden auch spüren ließ. Allerdings war das bei Fred und George ohnehin vergebene Mühe. Die beiden grinsten nur und machten sich hinter Olivers Rücken über ihn lustig. So lief das eigentlich jedes Mal ab, nur dass Oliver das nie zu bemerken schien.

Das Training war anstrengend wie immer, auch wenn Oliver diesmal mehr an den Treibern als an den drei Jägerinnen und Harry Potter, dem Sucher der Mannschaft, auszusetzen hatte. Als sich Angelina, Alicia und Katie schließlich in ihrem Teil vom Gryffindorumkleideraum nach dem Training umzogen, waren sie alle drei reichlich müde.

„An Stelle von Fred und George hätte ich jetzt einen wahnsinnigen Muskelkater in den Armen", bemerkte Alicia, während sie sich aus den weißen Quidditchhosen schälte. „So wie die beiden heute die Klatscher bearbeiten mussten ... da bin ich doch froh, Jäger zu sein."

„Ach, man kennt doch Fred und George", wandte Angelina ein und löste ihre langen dunklen Haare aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz. „Denen hat das vermutlich sogar noch Spaß gemacht. Du hast ja gesehen, sie haben nur gegrinst und sich alle paar Minuten High Five gegeben."

„Und Oliver damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben", ergänzte Katie, die wusste, dass ein Training, bei dem gegrinst wurde, für Oliver kein hartes Training war. Und nur hartes, schweißtreibendes Training führte zum gewünschten Erfolg, in dem Fall ein Sieg über Slytherin im Endspiel in diesem Schuljahr.

Alicia winkte ab. „Ach, Oliver sollte die beiden eigentlich kennen", meinte sie verächtlich. „Die grinsen auch beim härtesten Training noch und haben einfach immer Spaß. Wenn wir uns schon fühlen, als wären wir den ganzen Tag hinter Pixies hergejagt, haben die Zwillinge immer noch etwas zu lachen."

Das stimmte allerdings, und es war ein Grund, weshalb Katie die Zwillinge so mochte. Sie ließen sich weder von Olivers Ehrgeiz anstecken, noch fertigmachen, und machten einfach weiter ihr eigenes Ding. Nicht, dass sie nicht gewinnen wollten – oh nein, sie mochten die Slytherinmannschaft schließlich genausowenig wie alle anderen Gryffindors. Aber sie waren einfach nicht so fanatisch wie Oliver in diesen Dingen und sie spielten Quidditch hauptsächlich deshalb, weil es ihnen einfach Spaß machte. So war es bei Katie auch gewesen, als sie zum ersten Mal zu den Tryouts gegangen war, und im Grunde mochte sie den Sport noch immer. Es war viel eher Olivers fanatische Art, die ihr oft genug das Training einfach vermieste.

„Nun ja, wenn wir dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen, war die ganze Schufterei hier immerhin etwas wert", meinte Angelina und zog sich das verschwitzte Oberteil über den Kopf.

Katie warf Angelina einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. Sie bewunderte die Freundin insgeheim. Angelina war groß und schlank, mit entsprechend großer Oberweite, dunklen Augen, langen schwarzen Haaren und einer exotisch-dunklen Hautfarbe. Genaugenommen war Angelina wohl der wahr gewordene Traum einer nicht gerade geringen Anzahl von pubertierenden männlichen Schülern hier, auch wenn sie sich dessen vermutlich nicht einmal bewusst war. Angelina hatte es nicht nötig zu flirten oder jemandem schöne Augen zu machen. Sie war einfach immer sie selbst, was, in Kombination mit ihrem Aussehen, einfach überall gut ankam. Katie dagegen hatte in dieser Woche wohl zum ersten Mal erlebt, wie es war, bewundernde Blicke von einem gutaussehenden Kerl abzubekommen, und das wohl auch nur, weil sie ein nasses T-Shirt getragen hatte. Hätte aber Angelina neben ihr gestanden, ob in einem nassen Oberteil oder nicht, Adrian Pucey hätte Katie keinen zweiten Blick gegönnt.

Katie selbst war nicht hässlich, sie war nur völlig anders als Angelina. Sie war klein und schmal und zierlich, hatte helle, sonnenempfindliche Haut, eine Stupsnase, blaue Augen und einen Wirrwarr von blonden Locken auf dem Kopf, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden zu tragen pflegte, damit sie ihr nicht ständig ins Gesicht hingen. Und sie stolzierte nun mal nicht im Minirock, hochhackigen Schuhen oder einem bauchfreien Trägertop durch die Schulkorridore. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass sie nicht so beachtet wurde wie zum Beispiel Angelina. Obwohl Katie gar nicht sonderlich darauf aus war, Beachtung von allen Seiten zu erhalten. Wenn, dann sollte sie nur einer beachten, und der hatte das ja auch bloß getan, als sie im nassen T-Shirt vor ihm gestanden hatte.

„Katie!" unterbrach Alicia jetzt ungeduldig ihre Gedanken. „Hey, was träumst du da vor dich hin? Beeil dich lieber mal, oder wir kommen zu spät zum Abendessen!"

Schuldbewusst musste Katie erkennen, dass sich Angelina und Alicia in der Zwischenzeit komplett umgezogen hatten. Alicia saß bereits fertig auf der Bank, während sich Angelina noch ihre Haare brüstete. Hastig schüttelte Katie ihre Gedanken ab und beeilte sich damit, auch fertigzuwerden. Trotzdem waren die drei ziemlich spät dran, als sie schließlich am Eingang zur Großen Halle auftauchten und dort auch noch fast in eine Gruppe aus Slytherins hineingelaufen wären, die wohl ebenfalls spät dran war. Und natürlich, Adrian Pucey befand sich unter ihnen.

„Könnt ihr Weiber nicht aufpassen, wo ihr langlauft?" kam auch fast sofort eine pampige Ansprache von Marcus Flint, dem Kapitän der Slytherins. „Oder hat euch Woods Hackfresse schon so blind gemacht, dass ihr nicht mehr gehen könnt, ohne andere dabei umzunieten?"

Die Slytherins um Flint herum lachten, und Alicia neben Katie ballte bereits vor Wut die Fäuste. Alicia konnte ziemlich direkt werden, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, selbst wenn da ein halber Schrank wie Flint vor ihr stand, umgeben von fünf weiteren halben Schränken aus der Schlangengrube.

Katie wagte unter gesenkten Lidern einen kurzen Blick in Adrians Richtung – den dieser auch noch bemerkte, da er sie ziemlich offen und provozierend anblickte. In der irrigen Hoffnung, nicht rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln zu werden, blickte Katie hastig wieder weg.

„Und was ist mit dir, Flint?" fragte Alicia jetzt provozierend. „Blockieren dir deine hässlichen Zähne schon so die Sicht, dass du – samt deiner dir blindlings folgenden Schatten – schon Mädchen umrennen musst in deiner Eile, nur recht viel vom Abendessen abzubekommen? Na ja, wir alle wissen ja, Trolle brauchen mindestens doppelt soviel Futter wie Menschen, also ..."

Damit zielte sie auf das Gerücht ab, dass Marcus Flint zu einem Viertel, wenn nicht sogar zur Hälfte, Trollblut in sich hatte. Seiner Figur nach zu urteilen war das Gerücht nicht einmal so weit hergeholt, aber nur jemand wie Alicia Spinnet traute sich auch noch, dem gefürchteten gegnerischen Kapitän das ins Gesicht zu sagen.

„Alicia!" ächzte Angelina auf Alicias anderer Seite da auch schon. „Ist ja gut und schön, dem Arsch eins mitzugeben, aber das war vielleicht zu viel des Guten!"

„Schau dir deine hässliche Fratze an, Spinnet, und dann sag mir nochmal ...", grollte Flint da auch schon, und keiner seiner von Alicia als solche bezeichneten Schatten machte Anstalten, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich auf Alicia zu stürzen. Vermutlich hätte es das auch noch wirklich getan, wäre nicht im selben Augenblick Professor Flitwick, der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, um die Ecke gekommen und hätte missbilligend auf die Gruppe von Schülern vor dem Eingang der Großen Halle geblickt.

„Ich unterbreche Sie ungern, aber wenn Sie noch etwas essen wollen, dann sollten Sie sich beeilen", bemerkte er tadelnd mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Es wird nicht auf Nachzügler gewartet, und in genau zwanzig Minuten werden die Tische wieder abgedeckt."

„Komm schon, ich brauch was zum Beißen", stöhnte einer der beiden breiten Treiber in Flints Richtung. „Lass die blöde Schlampe doch labern und hau ihr beim Endspiel die Zähne raus, da haben wir dann auch mehr von, Flint."

Er hatte immerhin leise genug gesprochen, damit ihn Flitwick nicht hören konnte, aber der war ohnehin bereits auf halbem Weg in die Große Halle und überließ es den Schülern, ob sie noch etwas essen wollten oder nicht.

„Beim Endspiel bist du fällig, Spinnet", knurrte Flint zornig in Alicias Richtung, die sichtlich ungerührt mitten im Flur stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht", antwortete sie provozierend. „So oder so, ihr werdet diejenigen sein, die von uns plattgemacht werden, und dann könnt ihr sehen, wo ihr bleibt."

Das wollte sich keiner der Slytherins von einer Gryffindor sagen lassen, und letztendlich packte Angelina Alicia am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich in die Große Halle hinein.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Alicia, will ich heute noch etwas essen, und zwar mehr als zwei Löffel", knurrte sie. „Und ich hab auch keine Lust, mir von einem von den Trotteln den Schädel einschlagen zu lassen, nur weil du die Klappe nicht halten konntest. Es ist eine Sache, vor denen nicht zu kuschen, aber eine völlig andere, sie mit Absicht auch noch zu beleidigen."

Alicia, sichtlich empört darüber, von Angelina so weggezerrt worden zu sein, fing eine Diskussion an, die Katie aber nicht mehr weiter mitbekam, da sich die beiden bereits zu weit entfernt hatten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Katie, dass sie noch immer wie angewurzelt im Korridor stand. Flint starrte sie mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen an und Adrian grinste herausfordernd.

„So mutig heute, Bell?"

Sie streifte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick und fühlte sich zurückversetzt in den Umkleideraum von Slytherin. Energisch verdrängte sie den Gedanken. Nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht hier. Essen. Sie wollte doch etwas essen. Und das war auch die perfekte Entschuldigung, sich jetzt in die Große Halle zu begeben. Nicht, dass sie eine Entschuldigung gebraucht hätte, sie wollte ja bloß ...

Verärgert über sich selbst rief sie sich erneut zur Ordnung und zwang sich dazu, Adrian zumindest ein paar Sekunden lang offen anzusehen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und hob dabei langsam eine Augenbraue, so als wüsste er genau, dass sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht ansehen, sondern viel lieber zu ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch flüchten wollte.

„Ich habe Hunger", murmelte sie, senkte letztendlich doch den Blick und drehte sich um.

„Oh, sie hat Hunger", grölten die beiden Treiber hinter ihr voller Spott.

„Ob sie das hinterher wieder auskotzen geht, dürr wie die ist?" fügte einer der beiden noch an, und die gesamten Kerle brachen erneut in höhnisches Gelächter aus.

Glücklicherweise verließ gerade in dem Moment eine Gruppe Ravenclaws die Große Halle früher, und Katie nutzte den Moment, in dem die beiden Kerle den Ravenclaws etwas von Streberleichen hinterher riefen, und flüchtete ihrerseits in die Halle. Alicia und Angelina hatten ihr einen Platz ganz hinten am Gryffindortisch aufgehoben.

„Was trödelst du denn so, gleich gibt es nichts mehr zu essen!" rief Angelina mit vollem Mund und schob sich gleich noch eine Portion Nudeln hinterher.

„Die haben dich nicht noch dumm angelabert, oder?" erkundigte sich Alicia, die sich schon einige Biskuits vom Dessert zum Mitnehmen beiseite gelegt hatte.

„Wenn, dann wäre das allein deine Schuld, Alicia", stichelte Angelina finster. „Dass du aber auch immer so provozieren musst. Der Kommentar über seine Zähne war ja gut und schön, aber das Trollblut, so wahr es vermutlich auch ist, war eindeutig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen."

Alicia murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schob sich lieber noch Nudeln in den Mund, als die Zeit, die ihnen zum Essen noch blieb, mit einer Diskussion mit Angelina zu vergeuden. Auch Katie beeilte sich damit, sich Fleisch und Nudeln auf ihren Teller zu häufen. Sie verdrängte Adrian Pucey aus ihren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihren Teller schnellstens zu leeren, um danach noch genügend Zeit fürs Dessert zu haben.

„Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass dieses Wochenende Hogsmeade angesagt ist?" wollte George am nächsten Tag wissen, als sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und teilweise mit Lernen, mit Hausaufgaben und mit Faulenzen beschäftigt waren.

„Also so verwirrt sind wir noch nicht, als dass uns das entgangen wäre", bemerkte Angelina trocken und schraubte mit energischem Griff ihr Tintenfass auf. Sie warf einen Blick auf den kümmerlichen Rest an dunkler Tinte darin und seufzte. „Und es kommt wie gerufen. Ich muss dringend nach Scrivenshaft's."

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop war der Schreibwarenladen in Hogsmeade, in dem es unter anderem die Tinte zu kaufen gab, die Angelina so dringend nötig hatte.

„Neue Tinte hätte ich auch mal wieder nötig", gab Alicia zu. „Und eine neue Feder, meine schmiert irgendwie ganz schön in letzter Zeit. Snape lyncht mich, wenn ich so noch einmal eine Hausarbeit abgebe."

„Na schön, dann gehen wir doch alle nach Hogsmeade", warf Fred ein, der mal wieder anstatt zu lernen auf der Couch herumlümmelte und aus einer Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtung versuchte, diejenigen herauszupicken, die nicht nach Erbrochenem, Rotz oder Ähnlichem schmeckten.

„Ja, ich könnte mal wieder in den Honigtopf gehen", stimmte George mit einem Seitenblick auf die Bohnen zu. „Allmählich gehen uns die Süßigkeiten aus!"

„Ich glaub, wir könnten generell mal alle wieder Ausgang vertragen", grinste Fred jetzt mit Seitenblick auf Oliver, der, statt zu lernen, mal wieder über irgendwelchen Quidditchstrategien brütete und ein Pergament vor sich liegen hatte, das mit Kreisen, Pfeilen, hingekritzelten Kommentaren und Strichmännchen übersät war.

„Stimmt", ergänzte George. „Und Mr Sklaventreiber hier braucht mal eine Auszeit von Quidditch!" Er zog das Wort beim Sprechen derart auseinander, dass Oliver letztendlich doch den Kopf hob und ihn stirnrunzelnd anblickte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Weasley? Hast du gerade Quidditch gesagt?"

Allgemeines Aufstöhnen ringsum. Leanne, die über ihren Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei gebeugt saß und sich soeben durch die Goblinkriege und ihre Folgen kämpfte, schüttelte nur vielsagend den Kopf, sparte sich aber einen Kommentar. Lee Jordan, der dunkelhäutige Freund der Zwillinge, rollte dagegen vielsagend mit den Augen.

„Eigentlich ging es um Hogsmeade", bemerkte er. „Das Wort Quidditch wurde nur eingeworfen, damit du dich endlich mal von deiner komischen Zeichnung da losreißt und dich am Gespräch beteiligst, Wood."

Empört blickte Oliver zu Lee hinüber. „Das, Jordan, ist keine komische Zeichnung, das ist eine Strategie, die eventuell beim Endspiel gegen Slytherin zum Tragen kommen wird!" verteidigte er sein Kunstwerk, dem er soeben schwungvoll noch einen fetten Pfeil hinzugefügt hatte.

„Und es geht immer noch um Hogsmeade, Oliver", stöhnte Fred, schnappte sich die Bohnen der Geschmacksrichtung Erbrochenes und warf sie Oliver an den Kopf. „Das Endspiel ist noch weit weg, aber das Hogsmeadewochenende steht genau jetzt vor der Tür!"

„Bei Merlin, was soll das!" schimpfte Oliver und schüttelte sich die Bohnen von seinem Puddlemere-United-T-Shirt. „Könnt ihr nicht einmal ernst bleiben!"

„Kannst du nicht einmal Quidditch vergessen und über etwas anderes reden?" fragte Angelina leicht genervt an Freds Stelle zurück, während sie vorsichtig ihr Pergament zusammenrollte.

Oliver wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert, schob dann aber immerhin seine Zeichnung beiseite und beteiligte sich am Gespräch über Hogsmeade. Fred, George und Lee wollten sich unbedingt im Honigtopf mit neuen Süßigkeiten und bei Zonko's mit Scherzartikeln eindecken und Oliver dazu mitschleppen, der, laut der Zwillinge, dringend einmal etwas anderes in seinen Schädel bekommen musste.

„Und Alicia und ich müssen nach Scrivenshaft's", meldete sich Angelina zu Wort und blickte Katie und Leanne fragend an. „Ihr kommt doch auch mit, oder?"

„Wir könnten danach noch alle zusammen ein Butterbier trinken gehen", schlug Katie vor und klappte ihr Verwandlungslehrbuch zu. Lernen konnte sie auch später noch, wenn sich nicht alle um sie herum lautstark unterhielten.

„Und ich muss noch in den Buchladen", meldete sich Leanne. „Also ja, warum nicht, wir können morgen alle zusammen losgehen."

„Und das da", bemerkte George und deutete drohend auf Olivers Zeichnung, „wird morgen hoffentlich mit keinem Wort erwähnt, verstanden, Kapitän?"

Oliver grummelte zwar, schaffte es aber zumindest für die nächsten zwei Stunden schon mal, Quidditch nicht zu erwähnen – was für ihn schon unter verdammt lange fiel.

Doch wie so oft lief nichts nach Plan. Am selben Abend noch landete Leanne mit einer leichten Halsentzündung auf der Krankenstation, und Madam Pomfrey ließ sogleich verlauten, dass es am nächsten Tag kein Hogsmeade für Leanne geben würde.

„Ich gebe Ihnen einen Heiltrank, Sie bleiben die Nacht über hier auf der Krankenstation, und morgen früh nehmen Sie erneut einen Heiltrank ein, und wenn es Ihnen dann besser geht, entlasse ich Sie vielleicht mit Schal und heißem Tee, aber Sie gehen mir morgen noch nicht hinaus nach Hogsmeade!" warnte die Heilerin. „Sie hätten überhaupt schon viel eher zu mir kommen sollen – bevor zu dem Kratzen im Hals auch noch Schluckbeschwerden dazugekommen sind!"

„Ich hab zuletzt im Durchzug gesessen, und ich dachte, das geht wieder weg", jammerte Leanne mit einer reichlich kratzigen Stimme, die sie am Nachmittag noch nicht gehabt hatte.

„Das Denken überlassen Sie beim nächsten Mal besser mir, oder haben Sie neuerdings eine Heilerausbildung?" fragte die Schulkrankenschwester mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie wandte sich an Katie, die Leanne zur Krankenstation begleitet hatte. „Miss Bell, beim nächsten Mal bringen Sie Ihre Freundin gleich her."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist", murmelte Katie kleinlaut, eingeschüchtert von der resoluten Heilerin. „Leanne sagte bloß, sie hätte ein bisschen Halsschmerzen."

„Ihre Freundin hat eine Halsentzündung, Miss Bell, und damit ist nicht zu spaßen", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey verärgert und scheuchte Leanne hinüber zu einem Fensterbett.

„Ich bringe dir die Bücher aus Hogsmeade mit, die du haben wolltest, und etwas aus dem Honigtopf", versprach Katie ihrer Freundin.

Leanne hatte kaum Zeit zum Nicken, da scheuchte Madam Pomfrey Katie auch schon aus der Krankenstation, welche den Weg zurück nach Gryffindor dann rennend zurücklegte.

„Leanne muss auf der Krankenstation bleiben und darf auch morgen nicht mit nach Hogsmeade", verkündete sie, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Angelina und Alicia stieß.

„Fred, George und Lee auch nicht", stöhnte Angelina. „Die drei Kasper haben irgendeinen klebrigen Badeschaum erfunden und ihn wie auch immer ins Prefectbad von Slytherin geschafft, wo er jetzt anscheinend wohl den ganzen Fußboden beklebt."

„Und sie haben sich erwischen lassen?" stöhnte Katie.

„Nun ja, man sollte so etwas wohl nicht machen, wenn gerade ein Prefect ein Bad nimmt", erklärte Alicia vielsagend. „Jedenfalls sind die gerade am Putzen, und so wie das aussieht, werden sie auch morgen noch schön weiterputzen. Das heißt ..."

„Wir gehen mit Oliver nach Hogsmeade und dürfen uns den ganzen Nachmittag alles über seine neuste Strategie anhören?" fragte Katie wenig begeistert nach. Die Zwillinge und Lee schafften es wenigstens, dass Oliver gelegentlich auch mal von etwas anderem sprach, aber zumindest Katie wurde von ihm ständig überredet und ohne Unterlass über Quidditch zugeredet.

„Ohne mich!" erklärte Alicia entschieden. „Er sitzt schon wieder über irgendeiner Zeichnung, und das bedeutet nichts Gutes!"

Tatsächlich zeichnete Oliver schon wieder mit großer Sorgfalt irgendwelche Pfeile auf ein Pergament, und alle drei Mädchen verdrehten die Augen.

„Das reicht", erklärte Angelina entschieden. „Wir tun jetzt einfach mal so, als hätten wir nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Oliver auch nach Hogsmeade wollte und gehen zu dritt."

Die drei Mädchen sahen einander verschwörerisch an, dann verzogen sie sich ans andere Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo Oliver sie nicht mehr unbedingt in seinem Blickfeld hatte. Beim Abendessen schafften sie es, am anderen Ende vom Tisch zu sitzen, sehr zur Verwunderung von den beiden Creevey-Brüdern, denen es allerdings auch sehr zu schmeicheln schien, dass sich die drei beliebten Jägerinnen unter die jüngeren Schüler gemischt hatten.

Der nächste Morgen begann mit Sonnenschein und den drei Jägerinnen, die ihren Kaffee hinunterstürzten und ihre Brötchen herunterschlangen, bevor Oliver die Große Halle überhaupt betreten hatte. Die Zwillinge und Lee fanden das ausgesprochen komisch.

„Ihr könntet ihm auch sagen, dass er sich alleine auf der Hauptstraße wiederfindet, sobald er das Q-Wort in den Mund nimmt", witzelte Lee und bestrich sich sein Brötchen dick mit Himbeermarmelade.

„Ihr hättet euch euren kindischen Streich auch schenken können, dass wäre das jetzt euer Problem und nicht unseres!" schnappte Angelina zurück und leerte ihre Kaffeetasse, als Alicia sie auch schon anstieß.

„Da kommt Oliver!"

„Haltet ihn bloß auf!" wandte sich Katie an die Zwillinge und Lee, die sich nicht schon wieder den ganzen Nachmittag anhören wollte, was ihr beim letzten Spiel alles für blöde Fehler unterlaufen waren.

„Morgen!" sagte Oliver und sank auf seinen Platz neben Lee. „Ich war eben schon bei Madam Hooch wegen dem Trainingsplan. Wir könnten doch morgen ..."

„Wir müssen los!" platzte Katie heraus, die sich in Gedanken schon an einem freien Sonntag über den Quidditchplatz hetzen sah, während Oliver ihnen anhand irgendwelcher Zeichnungen etwas beizubringen versuchte.

„Aber ..."

Fred schob Oliver kurzerhand ein Stückchen Brot in den Mund, als der zur Widerrede ansetzte, und die drei Jägerinnen sprangen auf und stürzten regelrecht aus der Halle.

„Also das war knapp!" keuchte Katie, als sie an den Treppenstufen zum Stehen kamen, die hinauf in den Turm von Gryffindor führten.

„Ja, nichts wie weg", ächzte Alicia. „Und wehe, die Jungs schaffen es nicht, Oliver diese dämliche Idee mit Sonntagstraining wieder auszureden! Bei Merlins Unterhosen, ich schwöre, wenn ich morgen auf dem Quidditchplatz antreten soll, ich erschlage ihn mit seinem eigenen Besen!"

Die drei Mädchen meldeten sich bei Professor McGonagall ab und verließen die Schule. Da es noch so früh war, waren sie so ziemlich die ersten. Die Sonne schien, die Luft war frisch und klar, und keine Wolke zeigte sich am Himmel. Nach dem Unwetter am Mittwoch war es jetzt wohl an der Zeit für langanhaltenden Sonnenschein. Die Mädchen genossen den Spaziergang in das kleine Örtchen Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade gab es schon so lange wie es Hogwarts gab, und seit ewigen Zeiten schon war es den Schülern ab dem dritten Schuljahr erlaubt, das kleine Örtchen an bestimmten Wochenenden im Schuljahr zu besuchen. Es war ein friedlicher kleiner Ort, der von einer Mugglepostkarte hätte stammen können, mit malerisch wirkenden kleinen Häusern und Geschäften. Zu Hogsmeade gehörten der Bahnhof, an dem der Hogwarts Express halt machte, der zu Beginn und zum Ende eines Schuljahres die Schüler zur Schule brachte und wieder abholte, sowie ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, der Süßwarenladen, der Scherzartikelladen, ein Eulenpostamt, der Schreibwarenladen, ein gemütliches kleines Café, in dem sich zumeist die Pärchen aufhielten, der allgemein beliebte Pub Zu den drei Besen sowie das etwas verrufene Lokal zum Eberkopf, in dem Katie noch nie gewesen war.

Angelina drängte darauf, dass sie zuerst in den Schreibwarenladen gehen sollten, wo sie sich mit neuer Tinte, Alicia mit einer neuen Feder und Katie mit einem Packen neuem Pergament eindeckte. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in das Bekleidungsgeschäft, wo Alicia fast sofort fündig wurde, hielten sie sich relativ lange im Buchladen auf, wo Katie nicht nur Leanne die gewünschten Bücher besorgte, sondern sich selbst auch zwei mit zur Kasse nahm. Der Honigtopf war bereits überfüllt mit Schülern, als sie schließlich dort eintrafen, und sie hatten Mühe, ihre eigenen Süßigkeiten plus die Bestellungen für Lee, Leanne und die Zwillinge zur Kasse zu schaffen, bevor sich dort eine endlose Schlange bilden konnte. Zonko's ließen sie schließlich ganz aus, auch wenn Fred und George ein paar Sachen aufgeschrieben hatten, die sie von dort haben wollten.

„Man muss den ständigen Unfug ja nicht noch unterstützen", bemerkte Angelina kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich weiß, ich klinge wie Oliver, aber wenn die zwei am Ende noch für das nächste Spiel gesperrt werden, ist uns auch nicht geholfen. Sollen sie sich ihren Kram doch selbst per Eule in Diagon Alley bestellen, wenn sie ihn unbedingt wollen. Ich kaufe es jedenfalls nicht."

„Jetzt ein Butterbier!" rief Alicia schließlich aus und wechselte ihre Einkaufstaschen von einer Hand in die andere.

„Wie wärs mit einer Runde Feuerwhisky, Spinnet?" fragte da eine andere Stimme hinter ihnen lauernd.

„Flint!" knurrte Alicia und drehte sich um, was Katie und Angelina ihr gleichtaten.

Flint und seine üblichen Leute hatten sich vor den Mädchen versammelt und blickten sie herausfordernd an. Adrian war auch darunter, und Katie bemühte sich, nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen.

„Angst vor ein bisschen Feuerwhisky, Spinnet?" fragte Flint noch einmal lauernd, und die beiden Treiber hinter ihm grölten schon wieder.

Alicia hob die Augenbrauen. „Flint, Feuerwhisky zu trinken wäre ein bisschen illegal, meinst du nicht auch? Geschweige denn, dass uns den hier jemand ausschenken würde!"

„Ach, die kleinen Mädchen bleiben also lieber beim Butterbier, was?" grinste Adrian, dessen Blick Katie sehr wohl auf sich ruhen fühlen konnte, auch wenn sie ihn nicht direkt ansah.

„Wir müssen euch wohl mal zeigen, wie man richtig Spaß hat", fügte Bletchley hinzu. „Und damit meinen wir nicht Klamotten kaufen."

„Wir machen sie betrunken und dann ...", fing einer der beiden Treiber an, als ihn Angelina ungeduldig mitten im Satz unterbrach.

„Erstens, Arschloch, wir gehen nirgendwo mit euch hin, und zweitens solltet ihr nicht so voreilig herumerzählen, dass man euch hier irgendwo Feuerwhisky ausschenkt. Denkt daran, wir könnten das auch mal ganz zufällig irgendwo erzählen!"

„Also habt ihr doch Angst vor uns großen bösen Slytherins, was?" Bletchley fand das Ganze offenbar reichlich komisch.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Katie zu ihren Freundinnen, die Slytherins ignorierend. Nicht, dass am Ende Alicia wieder irgendetwas einfallen würde, womit sie Flint zur Raserei treiben konnte. Und diesmal war kein Professor Flitwick da, der sie unterbrechen würde.

„Oooh, lasst uns gehen", wurde sie sogleich von den beiden Treibern nachgeäfft.

Angelina stieß Katie und Alicia in die Seite. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber dort drüben kommt Oliver gerade aus dem Schreibwarenladen", murmelte sie.

Katie wandte den Kopf. Tatsächlich, da war Oliver im Gespräch mit Cedric Diggory und Roger Davis, und worüber sie sich unterhielten, das war ihr auch so klar. Quidditch. Sie hörte Alicia stöhnen und wusste, dass die dasselbe dachte.

„Wisst ihr was?" hörte sie Alicia plötzlich sagen. „Also das mit dem Feuerwhisky, das klingt doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht!"

„Bist du übergeschnappt!" zischte Angelina entsetzt, während Katie ihre Freundin nur völlig entgeistert anstarrte.

„Nee, ich will bloß einfach mal wieder was anderes als Quidditch hier und Quidditch da hören, selbst wenn es von Mr Obertroll hier kommt", zischte Alicia zurück. Dann blickte sie Flint herausfordernd an. Der schien im ersten Moment tatsächlich perplex zu sein.

„Ganz schön großspurig, Spinnet", bemerkte er dann gedehnt. „Aber schön, du sollst deinen Willen haben. Mal sehen, ob du später noch gerade laufen kannst."

„Ja, Alicia, die trinken uns doch unter den Tisch!" flüsterte Katie ihrer Freundin zu, die bis auf ein gelegentliches Butterbier noch nie viel mit Alkohol zu tun gehabt hatte, geschweige denn mit Feuerwhisky.

Alicia zuckte die Schultern und wirkte jetzt auch nicht mehr so selbstsicher, aber nun war es ohnehin zu spät für einen Rückzieher, wenn sie sich nicht total vor den Slytherins blamieren wollten. Sie folgten Flint und seinen Leuten zum Eberkopf hinüber, wobei sie darauf achteten, von den Slytherins einigermaßen verdeckt zu werden. Aber Oliver diskutierte auf der anderen Straßenseite heftig mit Cedric und Roger und bekam überhaupt nichts davon mit, was um ihn herum vor sich ging.

Der Eberkopf war genauso düster, wie ihn sich Katie immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie nahmen an einem Tisch weiter hinten im Raum platz und ernteten ein paar verwunderte und neugierige Blicke von den wenigen um diese Tageszeit anwesenden Gästen. Der Wirt hinter der Theke polierte ohne aufzusehen ein Glas, und die beiden zerlumpt aussehenden Typen, die auf Barhockern am Tresen saßen, rauchten irgendetwas Widerliches, das den ganzen Raum, in dem es ohnehin schon muffig genug roch, noch zusätzlich mit Gestank füllte. Katie rümpfte die Nase, als sie sich hinsetzte. Adrian nahm prompt neben ihr platz.

„Die kleine Gryffindor trinkt mit den großen Jungs Feuerwhisky", bemerkte er spöttisch, beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Sicher, dass das so eine kluge Entscheidung war, Bell?"

„Nein", musste Katie ganz ehrlich zugeben. Sie hätte auch lügen können, aber letztendlich hätte Adrian sie ja doch durchschaut.

„Mal sehen, welche von euch wir zuerst unter den Tisch saufen!" grinste Bletchley jetzt.

Flint blieb es überlassen, mit dem desinteressiert aussehenden Wirt über den Feuerwhisky zu verhandeln, und Katie wollte erst gar nicht wissen, wie er es schaffte, dass sie diesen auch bekamen. Bestechung vermutlich, denn Kohle hatte Flint ja genug. Andererseits wirkte das ganze Lokal nicht so, als würde es hier groß interessieren, wer was bestellte, solange man einigermaßen alt genug aussah. Und schließlich trug niemand von ihnen die Schuluniform.

Feuerwhisky war ein widerliches Zeug, und während die Jungs und überraschenderweise Angelina ihre Gläser in ein paar wenigen Zügen komplett geleert hatten und sich dann auch Alicia, wenn auch mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck, nicht lange bitten ließ, so konnte sich Katie schon nach einmal nippen kaum dazu überwinden, das ganze Glas auch noch auszutrinken.

„Nicht nippen, Bell", bemerkte Adrian neben ihr amüsiert. „Mund auf und runter damit!"

„Die nächste Runde geht an mich!" grölte einer der Treiber, schob lautstark seinen Stuhl zurück und verschwand nach vorne zum Tresen.

Die nächste Runde? Katie hatte ja ihr jetziges Glas noch nicht mal auf! Sie warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Alicia und Angelina, aber Angelina zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Alicia konterte schon wieder irgendeinen dummen Spruch von Flint.

„Trink, Bell. Oder willst du lieber rüber ins Zu den drei Besen, ein Butterbier trinken? Oder einen Kürbissaft vielleicht?" Adrians Spott war unüberhörbar.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen setzte Katie das Glas wieder an ihre Lippen, schloss die Augen und leerte den gesamten widerlichen Inhalt hinunter. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in ihrer Kehle, und als sie angewidert die Augen wieder öffnete, sah Adrian aus, als wollte er sich gleich vor Lachen ausschütten.

„Besser als nem Hippogreif beim Hürdenlauf zuzusehen, ehrlich", grinste er und schob Katie kurzerhand ein neues Glas zu.

„So schlimm ist es nicht", meinte Angelina und prostete ihr mit ihrem Glas kurz zu.

„Mach einfach, sonst dürfen wir uns für den Rest vom Schuljahr anhören, was für jämmerliche Feiglinge wird doch sind", raunte ihr Alicia zu.

Katies Verstand sagte ihr zwar, dass es besser war, als Feigling zu gelten als betrunken und den Slytherins ausgeliefert zu sein, aber offenbar hatte Alicia solche Bedenken nicht. Und vielleicht schmeckte das zweite Glas ja auch besser als das erste.

Das zweite Glas schmeckte allerdings genauso schlimm wie das erste, und das dritte sogar noch viel schlimmer. Katie stellte es zurück auf den Tisch und registrierte nur nebenher, wie es von jemandem schon wieder aufgefüllt wurde. Sie wünschte sich, sich mit dem Frühstück nicht so sehr beeilt zu haben. Mit ein bisschen mehr im Magen wäre es ihr vermutlich nicht schon so schummrig zumute.

„Einer geht noch, Bell." Adrian, schon zumindest beim fünften Glas, wirkte kein bisschen schummrig. Aber klar, er machte das hier wohl auch nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Hmmmh", murmelte Katie nur und machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe, beim Trinken angewidert die Augen zu schließen. Das machte das Gesöff schließlich auch nicht besser.

„Eigentlich", hörte sie sich irgendwann plötzlich sagen, „ist das doch ganz lustig hier!"

Daraufhin entstand ein Schweigen am Tisch, und Katie fragte sich, ob die anderen gerade einen Kniesel hatten vorbeifliegen sehen oder warum es plötzlich so still war. Sie griff nach Alicias Glas und nippte daran. Na ja, konnte man ja eigentlich doch ganz gut trinken.

„Klar ist das lustig!" meinte dann einer der bulligen Treiber. „Mit uns kannste auch noch viel mehr Spaß haben, Bell. Rutsch mal rüber, Kleine!"

„Lass sie in Ruhe!" ging Angelina dazwischen, die sich so anhörte wie immer, während Katie ihre eigene Stimme schrecklich quietschig vorkam, warum auch immer.

„Hey, Angelina!" Vergnügt lehnte sich Katie weiter nach vorne, um ihre Freundin besser sehen zu können. Oder ihre Freundinnen. Hatte Angelina plötzlich eine Zwillingsschwester bekommen, oder warum saß da ein Mädchen neben ihr, das genauso aussah wie sie? „Dich gibt's ja zweimal!"

Die Slytherins fanden das anscheinend sehr erheiternd, Alicia schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und Angelina ächzte, langte über den Tisch und nahm ihr Alicias Glas wieder weg.

„Kann ihr jemand einen Kaffee bestellen?"

„Ach, lass sie doch", widersprach Flint feixend. „Bell sieht aus, als könnte sie nochmal ein paar Feuerwhisky vertragen. Nicht wahr, Bell?"

„Wenn du das nachher McGonagall erklären willst, wenn wir uns wieder zurückmelden müssen im Schloss, dann kannst du ihr ja gern nochmal nachschenken!" fauchte ihn Angelina ungeduldig an, und die Doppelgängerin neben ihr sah genauso wütend aus.

„Reg dich ab!" stöhnte Flint. „War doch klar, dass ihr Gryffindorweiber nichts vertragt. Wood sollte euch mal öfters zum Saufen und weniger zum Training mitnehmen! Das ist bei euch Luschen doch eh verlorene Liebesmüh!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" gab Angelina grob zurück und rutschte von der Bank, um selbst am Tresen einen Kaffee für Katie zu holen. Auch wenn beide Angelinas jeweils eine Tasse brachten, so stand letztendlich doch nur eine Tasse vor Katie. Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Trink!" zischte ihr Angelina zu.

Alicia und Angelina leerten zwar beide noch ihre Gläser, aber tranken dann auch nichts mehr. Katie nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Und ließ ihren Kaffeelöffel gegen den Unterteller knallen. Ein schönes Geräusch. Gleich nochmal. Und nochmal. Und ...

„Nehmt ihr den verdammten Löffel weg, oder sie landet mit dem Gesicht voran in ihrem Scheißkaffee!" grollte Flint von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus.

Alicia nahm ihr den Löffel weg und Katie schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. Adrian neben ihr schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Beleidigt wandte sie sich um und piekste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Was gibt's zu lachen, Adrian?"

Angelina und Alicia stöhnten erneut und Bletchley grölte im Chor mit dem Rest der Jungs.

„Ja, was gibt's zu lachen, Adrian", äffte er Katie nach, in dem er Adrians Vornamen besonders betonte. „Du bist ja schon sehr vertraut mit deiner Nachhilfetussi, Adrian!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Miles." Adrian fixierte Katie mit seinen blauen Augen. „Und Katie ..." Diesmal war es ihr Vorname, der schön in die Länge gezogen wurde, „da du so nett gefragt hast ... ich lache über dich. Du bist sturzhagelvoll!"

„Ich bin nicht voll!" verteidigte sie sich empört und hätte fast noch ihre Kaffeetasse umgeworfen. „Ich fühl mich eher ziemlich leer. Ich hab Durst. Und Hunger. Und du bist blöd!"

Erneutes Schweigen. Alicia grinste, Angelina hatte das Gesicht in ihren Handflächen verborgen.

„Und du beleidigst wie ein kleines Mädchen, Bell", bemerkte Adrian spöttisch. „Da war ich aber mit fünf Jahren schon besser drin als du."

„Ich bin ein anständiges Mädchen", erwiderte Katie, immer noch empört. „Deshalb hab ich mich auch nicht von dir im Umkleideraum ausziehen lassen."

Dieses Mal dauerte das Schweigen noch länger. Alicia und Angelina starrten Katie an. Bletchley grinste breit. Die Treiber warfen einander verwirrte Blicke zu. Flint wirkte überrascht, grinste aber dreckig.

„Sieh an, sieh an", bemerkte Flint gedehnt. „Adrian, was hast du denn mit der kleinen Bell im Umkleideraum veranstaltet?"

„Was sie gesagt hat", gab Adrian grinsend zurück und lehnte sich betont lässig auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich hab versucht sie auszuziehen. Aber alles was dabei rauskam war dürftiges Knutschen."

Katie quietschte empört und hätte jetzt doch fast ihren Kaffee umgeworfen, hätte Alicia die noch halbvolle Tasse nicht aus ihrer Reichweite gezogen.

„Dürftiges Knutschen! Du hattest deine Hände auf meinem Arsch und die Zunge in meinem Mund, Adrian Pucey! Und nur damit du es weißt, ich fand es nicht dürftig!" verkündete sie wütend.

Bletchley verschluckte sich an seinem Feuerwhisky und Angelina und Alicia sagten kein Wort mehr. Flint schlug vor Lachen auf die Tischplatte, so dass die Gläser leicht zu wackeln anfingen.

„Okay, Bell. Es war mehr als dürftig. Und du hast nen wirklich knackigen Hintern. Und siehst verdammt scharf aus in nassen Klamotten." Er warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Soll ich weitermachen? Deine beiden Freundinnen sehen sehr interessiert aus. Mir fällt bestimmt noch das ein oder andere ein, was ich denen auftischen könnte. Oder wir könnens ja hier auch nochmal vormachen. Vielleicht wollen die zwei dann auch mal."

„Du spinnst wohl!" fauchte Angelina.

„Was hast du mit Katie gemacht?" fragte Alicia fassungslos. „Als würde sich ausgerechnet Katie von einem von euch begrapschen und knutschen lassen. Träum weiter, Pucey!"

„Zwingt dich ja niemand, mir zu glauben, Spinnet. Aber vielleicht solltest du Bell besser mal fragen, wenn sie wieder nüchtern ist, bevor du mich hier als Lügner hinstellst", erwiderte Adrian ruhig.

„Ach komm, das glaubst du doch wohl alles selbst nicht!" Alicia erhob sich abrupt. „Ich geh eben für kleine Mädchen und dann bin ich weg hier, mit Katie und mit Angelina. Macht ihr Idioten doch was ihr wollt!"

„Soll ich dir den Weg zeigen, Spinnet?" rief ihr einer der Treiber hinterher, aber Alicia war schon verschwunden.

„Katie, lass uns gehen", drängte Angelina, sammelte ihre und Katies Einkaufstüten vom Boden auf und blickte Katie auffordernd an.

Schade, nur noch eine Angelina. Katie zog wieder einen Schmollmund. Sie trank brav den Rest von ihrem Kaffee und schob dann vorsichtig den Stuhl zurück. Ups. Irgendwie waren ihre Beine wohl gerade ein wenig zitterig. Sie griff haltsuchend nach Adrians Arm.

„Willst du nicht noch ein wenig bleiben, Bell?" spöttelte der. „Wir bringen dich dann nachher auch brav bis nach Gryffindor."

„Nachdem ihr wer weiß was mit ihr angestellt habt!" fuhr Angelina finster dazwischen. „Nichts da, Katie geht mit mir und Alicia zurück."

Selbige kam gerade von der Toilette zurück und geriet erneut in einen Wortwechsel mit Flint. Katie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer ihre Hände auf Adrians Arm liegen hatte. Sie starrte auf ihre Finger, die sich in den Stoff seines dunklen Oberteils krallten.

„Du kannst ruhig bleiben, Bell", grinste er, diesmal leiser, damit Angelina ihn nicht gleich wieder hören konnte.

Katie kicherte. „Vielleicht ein andermal, Adrian", antwortete sie, wobei sie fast von Alicia übertönt wurde, die jetzt immer lauter wurde. „Schließlich mag ich dich doch."

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Katie blinzelte verwirrt. Warum wusste er das denn nicht? Hätte er ja eigentlich mal merken können.

„Sonst hätt ich mich nicht knutschen lassen", fügte sie noch an. „Ich bin doch schon so lange verknallt in dich, Adrian."

Sie bekam noch mit, wie Adrians blaue Augen sich weiteten, und noch während sie sich wunderte, warum er denn nichts entgegnete, hatte Angelina ihren Arm gepackt.

„Wir gehen jetzt, Katie. Mit oder ohne Alicia, die sich hier offensichtlich lieber streiten will!"

„Nein danke, ich verzichte liebend gern auf die Gesellschaft gewisser Idioten", knurrte Alicia und schnappte sich ihre Taschen.

„Und wir verzichten auf dich, Spinnet!" knurrte Flint. „Und mach dich beim Endspiel auf was gefasst! Wir werden euch vom Platz fegen!"

„Ja, ja, labern kannst du, das wissen wir", schoss Alicia augenrollend zurück, woraufhin Angelina nicht nur Katie, sondern auch Alicia am Arm packte und beide in Richtung Ausgang schleifte.

„Ich will noch nicht gehen!" protestierte Katie lauthals. „Ich will noch ein wenig bei Adrian bleiben!"

Sie geriet ins Stolpern, wunderte sich über die beiden völlig gleich aussehenden Fußabstreifer an der Tür und wurde dann von Angelina tatkräftig an die frische Luft geschoben. Bevor die Tür hinter den drei Mädchen zufiel, konnte Katie noch ein letztes Mal das Gegröle der Slytherins am Ecktisch hören.


End file.
